1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an opto-electronic element and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer (in which tin is doped to indium oxide) has been widely utilized as a transparent conductive layer utilized as an electrode material of a display device (such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display), or an opto-electronic element (such as a solar cell).
For the indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, it is possible to apply an etching process, and it has an excellent close contacting property with (e.g., excellent adhesion to) the substrate as well as excellent transparency and superior conductivity.
The ITO layer may be formed by a sputtering method, however, if the ITO layer is formed on an organic material layer made of an organic material, the organic material layer may be damaged (e.g., by the sputtering process).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.